twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliciaxx/Latest Breaking Dawn news plus Taylor does a interview on Mackenzie Foy, also Mackenzie speaks her mind about playing little Renesmee
Before presenting the article and video, please allow me to voice my little opinion. MTV’s title for this article was “Taylor Lautner Is ‘Close’ With ‘Breaking Dawn’ Love Mackenzie Foy”, and I cringed because it is technically erroneous. Nessie doesn’t become “Jacob’s Love” until much, much later in life, and even that is speculation. Nessie is simply (or maybe not that “simply”) the most important person in Jacob’s life, but not “his love” – at least not in Breaking Dawn! Taylor's exact words: “She’s so awesome,” he said of the 10-year-old. “She’s the cutest little girl, and she’s so smart, so on it and so talented. She’s great. … We’re close.” The story not only touches on that romance, but also, finally, shows Bella and Edward on their romantic honeymoon (sexy photos of which were leaked earlier this month, much to the dismay of “Twilight” studio Summit Entertainment and Robert Pattinson). Lautner said he had some interesting inspiration when he was playing Jacob thinking about his former flame and rival married. “It’s like the story’s always told from Bella, but when they’re at the honeymoon, you’ll be able to see me thinking about what they’re doing on the honeymoon,” he said. “Very awkward,” he jokingly added. “When we were filming that scene, I’m like, ‘So, director Bill Condon, what am I thinking right now?’ ” he recalled of having on-set discussions about Jacob’s story. “He’s like, ‘Just imagine what’s going on in Brazil right now.’ Mackenzie Foy Breaking Dawn’s Renesmee will be played by 10-year-old actress Mackenzie Foy. She is Renesmee. However, she will also be played by three other young actresses – Eliza Faria will play Renesmee at age 5, Rachel St. Gelais will play Renesmee at age 6, and Sierra Pitkin will play the oldest Renesmee – but not the way you might think. After all, it wouldn’t be much fun to watch a character whose face is completely different every time she ages in a flash. So special effects artists that also worked on Avatar, behind the movie are going to superimpose Mackenzie Foy’s face on the three other actresses’ bodies in the scenes where she is at varying ages/sizes. The digital effects used will be similar to those used on Brad Pitt in the movie The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. This also means that there are more baby size Renesmees that have been cast, that we haven’t heard of yet, to close the gap from birth to age 5. Or are we going from the birth to age 5 in a flash in Breaking Dawn? That is a little food for thought.\ Foy not such a ‘newcomer’, and “awww moment” on set As the daughter – fictional or not – of Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, the glare of the spotlight will be on Mackenzie Foy when part one of the new Twilight film, Breaking Dawn, opens in November. But Foy can handle it. She’s just 10 years old, but already a seasoned professional. Foy, who will play Renesmee, the vampire/human love child of Pattinson’s Edward Cullen and Stewart’s Bella Swan, already boasts an impressive résumé filled with advertising and television work. The adorable Suri Cruise look-alike has done print ads for Mattel, Talbots, Guess and Gap, appeared in TV commercials for Burger King and BlackBerry, and guest-starred on Charmed and Hawaii Five-O. Stewart, 20, has already given Foy her stamp of approval. She told MTV that upon seeing photos of Foy for the first time, she remarked, “That’s so weird. She sort of looks like Bella, which is absolutely right.” Meanwhile, Pattinson, 24, will share an awww moment with Foy in Breaking Dawn by reportedly playing “Renesmee’s Lullaby” on the piano for his onscreen daughter. Foy’s professional side was very much in evidence when she arrived in Vancouver this week for filming. As she signed autographs, PEOPLE asked her what she was looking forward to during the shoot. “Just working,” she replied. Category:Blog posts